


We Had A Job At Dusk

by deepfriedice



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Tenet AU, fem!Bell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedice/pseuds/deepfriedice
Summary: In 1999, Adler and Bell in TENET team was investigating about 'inverted' objects coming from future. And today, they got new intel to solve this mysteries.
Kudos: 2





	We Had A Job At Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I finished write whole summary of this story, but the problem is the embodiment and making whole novel of fic. I will slowly continue short chapters to finish this. To be honest, I wasn't going to write this idea into a fic, if my friends didn't let me to. but it would be a good news for the strangers, at least it proves that I will finish this fic, somewhen... Also a friendly reminder that I'm writing this fic in my mothertongue and English at sametime.

In a hall white as mysophobiac, among all of the cabinets filled all length of the wall from the floor to the ceiling, opening one of them let Bell to see a bunch of metallic springs tangled inside the space. As she raised her hand near those, they started to ascend into her fingers like having a magnetic force. Then they went being crickeled and crumbled. She carelessly stared at them losing their bound exaggeratedly then turning back to the scraps of thin wires. Then it comes the calling voice from behind, then it goes her gaze lands at.

“Bell.”

“Adler.”

“Looking at those inverted things again?”

“It seems doing this doesn’t help finding more clues, unfortunately.” Bell said, while she nodded her head and kneaded a lump of distorted metal fabrics.

Adler’s gaze casually passed through the loosened springs in Bell’s hand, and his hand pulled a handle of another cabinet next to the one which Bell had already opened. There were several amounts of iron sticks and a spread stack of Brass tubes. His finger slowly leaned things inside the cabinet, then he spoke.

“Firing pins, empty shells. The meaning is apparent, isn’t it?”

“Fragments of wars from the future, definitely.”

Expressing affirmative with nods and no words, Then Adler perched his hand on Bell’s shoulder then guided her to the way he was heading to.

“To the briefing room? It seems that we get another intel to work on.”

“That’s right. Have any questions before the briefing?”

“Don’t need to for now, aren’t there teammates waiting inside? Just go through it when we get there.”

“Sure.”

Bell holded the doorknob then pulled it. Inside there, two people were sitting in front of a wide desk in the right middle of the briefing room. One was Hudson, a CIA agent who has gathered these members into a team. And another was Helen Park, invited by Adler for the research of inversion. Bell took her own seat after taking a look at both of them, then asked Adler.

“So, what’s the objective?”

Adler glanced at Park, then she stood up and showed a videotape. She walked next to a white board, and put the tape into the player connected to the CRT monitor. As she pressed some buttons, the monitor started to show things inside the tape.

“Watch this with sharp eyes.” with these words, Park sat back in her own seat.

They were able to see a wide plain filled with dried grass and weeds of late autumn in the sight. The cameraman was showing here and there. Few seconds later, it shows a great wound on the wasteland; a massive crater located far away. Only soil left in the area, and there was a smoke ascending from the middle. Then suddenly, the ground started quaking. Rocks and soils in the crater started to roll and run into the center. A backlash of great storm occurred from backward, so the cameraman struggled one’s best to withstand the gale and the quake. Confused voices and orders from the radio were buried by loud noise. Even though the situation was going insane, the camera stared at the thing happening at the crater, which definitely looks like an inverted video record of the explosion. At last, there’s only a plain hayfield left, and the lens started to close up to see something. It was people running backward into the center of where the crater existed, as if they were doing a moonwalk. Then the video ended. Only silence remained for a while, then Bell’s terrified expletive broke the quietness.

“Gosh, that’s….”

“Yes, It’s an inverted explosion. Placed by inverted people.” Hudson continued, “It is a proof for our guess. Inverted objects are definitely being used for combat.”

“Based on how the inverted objects work, I presume that the bomb had been restored itself in the place.” Adler adjected, “Was it retrieved?” 

“Yes, safely retrieved and secured.” Then Park put pages of some pictures on the desk. “And these are the photographs we took.”

Adler grabbed a crisp of pictures, flipped one by one, and looked at it carefully. When he almost checked all of the photographs, suddenly he stopped flipping and frowned. Then he spoke an unfamiliar name.

“Addressee, Arash Kadivar?”

“That’s one of the notorious military contractors in middle east Asia.”

Heared Hudson’s answer, has spoken Bell’s assumption. “So, it means he is trading inverted weapons?”

“Probably. And even if it isn’t true, we can get more intel from him. However….”

“However?”

“A head of a military company won’t reveal his hideouts nor show himself, in general. Consider how much he would be cautious of hitmans.”

Adler nodded his head while listening to Hudson, then suggested. “Then we have to start from the cinture.”

“There is no time to put an undercover, don’t you know?”

“When did I say that we will use an undercover?”

Adler left pictures in his hand onto the desk and glared at Hudson. Adler’s eyes were hidden by sunglasses, but his stern face showed his threatening emotion and firm decision.

“We will catch and interrogate henchmen. Right after getting intel of Arash, we will expedite him. Without giving time to run or hide.”


End file.
